1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cowl louver sealing structure of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cowl louver sealing structure capable of preventing engine heat from entering a vehicle cabin.
2. Description of Related Art
A known cowl louver sealing structure of a vehicle is constructed of a base member made of a hard resin and a sealing member made of a soft resin that is capable of elastically deforming. The sealing member is attached to the base member via a double-sided tape or an adhesive, so as to be integrated therewith. The base member having the sealing member is connected to a cowl louver of the vehicle via clips or fastener belts, so that the cowl louver sealing structure is attached to the cowl louver. The cowl louver having the cowl louver sealing structure thus constructed is positioned between a windshield and a hood while the sealing member contacts an inner surface of the hood. Thus, the sealing member integrated with the base member can be positioned between the hood and the cowl louver. As a result, heat and sound generated in an engine compartment can be prevented from entering a vehicle cabin through an air-conditioner duct.
According to the cowl louver sealing structure, when an external force exceeding a certain value is applied to the hood, an impact caused by the force can be generated in the hood. The impact generated in the hood can be absorbed or dampened by elastic deformation of the sealing member attached to the cowl louver. Thus, the cowl louver (the cowl louver sealing structure) may absorb the impact generated in the hood. That is, the cowl louver may have impact dampening performance.
Further, the impact dampening performance of the cowl louver can be determined to meet a standard for pedestrian protection in case of a collision accident.
As described above, in the known cowl louver sealing structure, the base member and the sealing member are separately formed. The sealing member is attached to the base member via the double-sided tape or other such means. Thereafter, the base member having the sealing member is connected to the cowl louver, so that the sealing member is attached to the cowl louver via the base member. Thus, a work for manufacturing the cowl louver sealing structure is complicated and time consuming. That is, manufacturing efficiency of the cowl louver sealing structure can be reduced. This may lead to increased manufacturing costs of the cowl louver sealing structure.
Further, in the known cowl louver sealing structure, when the impact caused by the external force applied to the hood can be absorbed or dampened mainly by the sealing member. That is, the base member does not substantially function to absorb or dampen the impact. As a result, the cowl louver cannot have sufficient impact dampening performance that can meet the standard for pedestrian protection. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved cowl louver sealing structure.
Another known cowl louver sealing structure of a vehicle is taught by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 2010-6214. In the cowl louver sealing structure, a cowl louver is composed of a cowl louver main body, a back wall portion, a bottom wall portion, and a front wall portion that are integrally formed. A sealing member is attached to the front wall portion. Further, a reinforcement rib portion is integrally formed between the bottom wall portion and the back wall portion. The cowl louver thus constructed is positioned between a windshield and a hood while the sealing member contacts the hood. As a result, heat and sound generated in an engine compartment can be prevented from entering a vehicle cabin through an air-conditioner duct.
According to the cowl louver sealing structure, when an external force exceeding a certain value is applied to the hood, an impact caused by the force can be generated in the hood. The impact generated in the hood can be absorbed or dampened by the sealing member. At the same time, the front wall portion and the bottom wall portion of the cowl louver can be deformed while the reinforcement rib portion is broken. Thus, the cowl louver (the cowl louver sealing structure) may absorb the impact generated in the hood. That is, the cowl louver may have impact dampening performance.